


The Renn Fair - Demons of Lust

by Transformationguy365



Series: The Renn Fair [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, F/M, Minotaurs, Multi, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationguy365/pseuds/Transformationguy365
Summary: A couple become an Incubus and Succubus to wander around the fair and seduce the attendees.





	The Renn Fair - Demons of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains an; Incubus transformation, Succubus transformation, Minotuar transformations, and Princess Mental Changes.

Xavier and Sandy had a full weekend ahead of them. They had applied for the roles of an Incubus and a Succubus at The Renn Fair. They would have full reign of the park, allowing them to seduce anyone who signed a waiver allowing them to do so. They would also gain small magical powers that the species would use.

The day before, when the fair wasn’t open yet, the two had to attend a class of sorts explaining what would happen to them.

“Sandy, we’ll start with you. You signed up to become an Incubus, which is just a male Succubus. You’ll have three main spells. Lust Vision which will allow you to see who you can seduce and have a good time with, tightening magic to make anyone’s holes to your liking, and third is minor shapeshifting. Nothing to big but you can change your size and all that.

Xavier, you’ll be changing into a Succubus.  
You’ll have two of the same powers as Sandy such as Lust Vision and Minor Shapeshifting. The other power you get is being able to steal energy easier then Sandy which leads me into my next point. 

Your forms will not last all three days naturally. You need to feed on people’s sexual energy to keep your form. You will have twelve hours when you begin and can earn more time with each sexual action you do. You can feed off of lust but it won’t get you much. If you swallow fluids it’ll get you a good amount. The best you can do depends, Xavier, if you can get someone to nut in you, that should add a good six hours. Sandy, if you nut into someone, your sperm will form an orb of sin that if you suck out of her will also give you six hours. The way you can tell if your close to getting anyone into one of the private rooms of the fair is through your lust vision.

You activate your list vision by blinking three times in a row.” The fair employee explained.

The next day, they had stepped into the changing area at the fair. The same employee who gave them the briefing was waiting for them. “Alright, we have costumes for both of you so who wants to go first?”

Sandy raised her hands and said “I’ll go! I can’t wait!” She said, stripping down. She slipped into the male leather outfit that didn’t fit. The attendant strapped the syringe into her arm and pressed in the plunger.

Sandy’s arm started pulsing as the injection point turn red and spread. Her muscles started getting stronger as small arm hairs poked their way out, her hand became bigger and a little less soft. Her shoulders bulked up as the red skin spread, changing what ever it touched. It spread to her other arm which changed to match its counter part. The redness crawled up her neck, a large lump forming into an addam’s apple. Sandy’s jaw line came to a point as her whole face reshaped into that of a dashing man. Her hair became short and pitch black as long horns grew out of her forehead. 

The redness continued downwards, Sandy’s breasts began to shrink in as her back bulged out. Her breasts disappeared while black bat wings busted out of her back. Her stomach grew a defined six pack as her waist caved out. Her hips, thighs, and ass shrunk but still kept a little padding and grew a bit of leg hair. Her feet changed a little and a spade tipped tail grew out when a wave of heat passed over her genitals. Her clit start growing out, getting longer and thicker as her demonic blood flowed to it. Her womb disappeared as her ovaries were pulled out of her body and morphed into testicles, slowly increasing in size as semen filled them and let out Sandy’s new musk. His new penis had a large girth, big enough that Sandy could barely close his hand around the stiff member. It was roughly a foot and a half long as well.

Sandy stretched and started flying around, getting a feel for his new demonic body. He blinked rapidly and activated his lust vision. The fair assistant was gray but Xavier had a small circle right around his chest, it was somewhat filled. “This is gonna be fun. Get changed Xavier!” Sandy said in his new deep voice. He quickly readjusted his outfit, now fitting tightly in the right places, and sat down to let Xavier change.

Xavier had his arm wrapped the same way Sandy did and the assistant pressed the plunger. Like Sandy, Xavier’s skin started turning red from the injection point. Instead of gaining muscle, his arm became slim and feminine. His hand shrunk as well, black nail polish appearing on his now longer nails. His shoulders became less broad as the red slim crossed his body to change his other arm. As the red skin crawled up his neck, his addam’s apple disappeared and his chin lost definition. His face slowly morphed into one of a beautiful young lady, horns poking out of his forehead and hair turning black and growing out until it brushed his ass. The red skin started crawling down his body, his pecs slowly starting to puff up, his nipples turning a lighter shade of pink. His new breasts started swelling out as his bat wings grew out of his back. His breasts reached an E cup size and his wings finished growing out.

His waist caved in and his hips flared out. His ass started getting bigger along with his thighs. They started rubbing together, his ass taking on a heart shape while a spade tipped tail poked its way out. The final change began when a heat passed over Xavier’s genitals. His penis started getting smaller and more red as a new slit swallowed up his testicles. They morphed into ovaries and attached themselves to his new womb. His penis which had turned into his clitours tucked itself away into his new vagina, making him fully female.

Xavier swayed over to the table with the leather gear and slowly slid it on. “We’re ready to go. Anything else we should know.” Xavier said to the assistant.

“Yes, Xavier will now be called Aezraya and Sandy will be called Azeryx. I would tell you to stay in character but your sex drive will kick in soon so we shouldn’t have to worry about it.” He said before opening the door, “Now go you two, go get some tail!” 

The two lust demons flew out, beginning to find some pray.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aezraya had landed in a heavily crowded area. She had her lust vision on and saw a lot of people she could seduce, she started bending over and showing off her assets. “I wanna get to know some of you. Who wants to get to know me?” She asked.

Two people near the back of the group, Mike and Maya, had heard what the Succubus had said. Maya pulled Mike back a little from the crowd. “Mike, I think it’s time we used the serums.” She said.

“But I thought we were gonna save them for the strength competition.” Mike said.

“Yeah but we might not get the chance to get it with a Succubus as Minotaurs again!” Maya said, a glint in her eye.

Mike looked back at the crowd. “Let’s do it.”  
He took out to identical rings and handed on to Maya. The two opened them and put them near their noses. The rings clamped on to the inside of their noses and started changing them. Their muscles started getting bigger as their feet shifted into hooves. Mike’s penis and testicles started increasing in size as Maya’s grew in. Horns popped out of their heads as their mouths became a snout. The final change was the two getting bigger and taller.

Soon the two made their way towards the crowd. Where Aezraya caught a glimpse of them. They stood twice as tall as the crowd, making Aezraya lick her lips. “We’d like to get to know you.” Mike said. Aezraya flew around them and examined the two Minotaur and nodded, leading them towards a private room.

The three of them got into one of the larger private rooms and Aezraya got right to work. She dropped her clothes in one smooth motion and started pulling down the loincloths the two Minotaurs had put on in the stead of clothes. She pulled them down and revealed two large cocks the size of Aezraya’s legs. She wrapped her hands around the large cocks in front of her, pumping them up into hard rods. Soon, both Minotaurs stood at full attention and Aezraya laid on the bed. “How about a spit roast?” She said. The bulls looked at each other and nodded. One went around to her head while the other one went to her legs. The first one put their cock into Aezraya’s wide open mouth and the second Minotaur slid into her wet pussy. Both of them started thrusting in tune. Aezraya felt the large cock moving through her tight walls while nose deep the the Minotaur musk as the other ravaged her mouth. Her eyes started rolling as both Minotaur clenched up and released into the Succubus. Aezraya’s watch beeped as 8 hours was added to her clock. The Minotaur in her mouth pulled out and went around to her legs where the other Minotaur was.

The two Minotaur turned on the Succubus and one put their dick in her pussy as the other poked at her ass. Using his cum as lube, he pushed right into her tight ass as the other one plunged into her pussy. The two rocked back and forth, reducing Aezraya to a moaning mess and making her cum over the Minotaur in her snatch. Soon the Minotaurs mooed in conjunction and came into her. Another six hours was added as the Minotaurs high fives and went on their way as Aezraya recovered from her intense fucking.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azeryx had been tailing a lady from above. She had caught his eyes as soon as he had gotten out of the changing room. She was wearing a large Green dress with a lot of frills. If Azeryx has to guess, she was a cosplayer pretending to be a princess, he was half right.

Terra had arrived at the fair right as it opened. She signed the papers she needed and was ushered into a small room. She pulled out the full princess ensemble. Gloves, dress, tiara, etc. she put it all on and pulled out a vial. It was a mental change vial to make her act like a princess, she was just gonna let the princess take the wheel and sit back.

Terra drank down the serum and let the thoughts flood her mind. Lessons on posture and walking made her straighten out her back. Terra tried to remember her name but the only one that came to her was Emeralda Grace Bethyssa. The perfect name of a princess if she said so herself. “Your Highness, the Fair has begun.” One of the Fair employee told her.

“Oh wonderful!” Emeralda said in a cheery tone. “Father is so gracious to let me walk among the people during the fair.” She said picking up her dress and stepping out of the room.

Azeryx had landed near the princess but not right next to her as to not scare her off. “Princess, I’ve finally found you.” He said to the lady garbed in green.

The princess turned around and saw the demon and gasped. “What would a demon like you want with me?” She asked.

“This is way more than role playing, she’s probably had a mental change.” Azeryx thought to himself. “My father, the king, wants me to find a wife. Your beauty is something that no other could compare too. I, Prince Azeryx want you as my wife.” He said trying to raise her lust.

A blush grew on the princess’s face. “Oh… I hadn’t thought about being courted recently.” She said to the demon. In her head, Terra remembered signing the forms to let the Incubus seduce her and wanted to see where this went. “What would you need from me to court me?” Emeralda asked.

“Why before I can make you a candidate, I must take your virginity.” He said with smirk.

The Princess was torn in thought she had never done anything like the demon was suggesting while Terra knew she lost her virginity years ago. “Alright Azeryx, let us do this. I believe the fair has rooms for those who want to… enjoy each other’s company.” She said leading the way towards a private room.

The two made it into a room and Azeryx quickly stripped off the leather gear and started attending to the princess. He slowly unzipped the large poofy dress to reveal a little amount of clothes underneath. “The little princess doesn’t like clothes that much it seems.” Azeryx teased.

“It gets hot in that dress! Besides, you act like you have room to talk.” Emeralda pouted. She looked over Azeryx, he wasn’t bad looking but she locked eyes with his equipment. She stared mesmerized, a heat stirring in her loins. She didn’t know why but she seemed drawn to it. She took off her undergarments and got down on her knees. She grasped the large cock in front of her and started rubbing the length. “How do I know what to do, it feels like second nature.” Emeralda thought to herself.

She wrapped her lips around Azeryx’s cock and started sucking him off. Azeryx was impressed by how well she was doing for a supposed virgin. He wrapped his hands in her hair and started moving her head back and forth on the impressive length. She let out small moans as she grasped his large testicles. She felt them clench in her hand as he came into her mouth. Emeralda tried her best to swallow all the cum in her mouth but had to let some dribble down her body. Azeryx picked up Emeralda and put her down on the bed. “It’s time I take what I need .” He said poking at her entrance. 

The princess blushed and turned her head. “Please, continue.” She said to him. He slowly slid into the princess, the princess letting out a moan as he got further in.

Azeryx wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t as tight as a virgin would be. His hands started glowing as he press them against Emeralda‘ said body. Emeralda felt a weird energy coursing through her as her walls began to clamp down on the demon’s dick. Azeryx started thrusting into the newly tight walls drawing more moans from the princess. The two kept at it until Azeryx started to feel Emeralda’s walls clench up, her coming all over the demon’s cock with Azeryx coming soon after. Due to the magic in Azeryx’s cum and the magic he used on her, the mental changes wore off and Terra was back in control. “Wow, that was amazing.” She said lying back in the bed. Inside her, Azeryx’s cum began to swell into an orb of sin, making Terra’s belly swell a tiny bit.

“Azeryx, is that normal?” Terra asked.

“Yes, just let me handle it.” He said, pulling out of the girl and putting his face right up to her pussy. He extended his younger all the way down into her womb and wrapped it around the orb of sin. Azeryx started to pull it out, drawing moans from Terra. He finally pulled it out and ate it, adding 6 hours to his clock. “Thank you Princess. But I have to take my leave now.” He said leaving the girl panting on her bed.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xavier and Sandy left the park happy and very well paid, discussing if they should come back next year.


End file.
